


Sorting Hat Drabbles

by phoenix316



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of conversations do new witches and wizards have with the Sorting Hat before it decides their house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Hat Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is a series of drabbles I wrote on various canon characters being sorted. I've put the name of the witch or wizard at the end of the drabbles to give you a chance to guess who was who. :) Of course all of these conversations take place silently between witch/wizard and the Sorting Hat, but for convenience I've used traditional quotation marks.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** As always, every bit of the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR.

1.

The Hat sat on the wavy blonde head and realized it had quite a difficult task. “My, aren’t you interesting? You definitely aren’t Gryffindor. You have the ambition to be Slytherin. You’re quite the devious little imp, aren’t you?”

“Oh, not Slytherin.”

“Why not? They could nurture you, give you contacts you need.”

“There will be many that won’t trust me for that reason. They will see it as a taint.”

“Are you sure? You will fit in. Another house may not accept you.”

“They will. They always do.”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the Hat shouted as young Lockhart beamed at the crowd.

2.

“Well, a Black, I know exactly where to put you…”

“Hold on a second. I know what you are about to do and I won’t have it. I don’t want to be in Slytherin.”

“But that’s where the Blacks have always been. To have one from such a prominent pure-blood family not in Slytherin would be scandalous.”

“I don’t care. I’m not like them and I don’t belong there, and I won’t let you put me there. Put me in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, even Hufflepuff, but not Slytherin.”

“Well, with an attitude like that, I know where to put you…

“Gryffindor!”

3.

“I do love a challenge. You could do well in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin, though your heritage might not be welcome in the latter.”

“I want to succeed. Put me where the power is.”

“Good, good, ambition. Admirable trait, though there can be too much of a good thing. Many ambitious people have ridden that ambition to their downfall. You must temper your ambition. I could put you in Ravenclaw where your intellect would be admired?”

“What of other power?”

“If that is what you want, I will put you in Slytherin, though take care not to fall to darkness.”

4.

“Hmmm…very difficult. You are intelligent, ambitious, driven to succeed. You might have done well in Slytherin if you weren’t Muggle-born.”

“Ugh. Definitely not Slytherin. They wouldn’t like me there.”

“Perhaps Ravenclaw? You have their love of knowledge, but there’s something…more, isn’t there? Yes, there is something more. You haven’t had many friends, and I think that’s something you will come to value.”

“What do friends have to do with it all?” she asked impatiently, wanting the sorting to be over.

“More than you think. It will take time, but I have seen thousands and I know where you belong…

“Gryffindor!”

5.

“Ah, Longbottom! Son of a proud family. Nervous, eh, boy?”

“Yes.”

“Not to worry. I’ll get you Sorted properly. Well, the rest of your family has all been Gryffindor, but I’m not so sure about you.”

“Please, I have to be Gryffindor. If I’m not, it’ll kill my Gran.”

“Well, I doubt that. I think you would fit quite nicely in Hufflepuff…”

“NO! Not Hufflepuff. She disowned cousin Rodney after he got sorted there. It has to be Gryffindor. Longbottom’s are Gryffindors.”

“Well, if you are sure… It will be hard for you there. You won’t be like the others.”

6.

Draco couldn’t suppress the bored look as the Sorting Ceremony progressed. He knew that for him it was a mere formality, and he wished it would hurry up and get to his turn. As a Malfoy, he would be sorted to Slytherin with all the other prominent pure-bloods. After all, Crabbe and Goyle had been sorted there. It all had to do with the stupid Mudbloods and their ignorance. Any decent pure-blood knew his or her house before arriving at Hogwarts. Ah good, it was his turn. McGonagall didn’t even set the hat on his head before it shouted, “Slytherin!”

7.

Another year done, another song to compose. This will be a hard one as the storm clouds are brewing once again. Everyone just sees a hat, or rather they don’t. Few realize why I am so prominently featured in the headmaster’s office. He knows I possess the wisdom of the ages. Unfortunately, most just see me as just a hat and have time and again ignored what I say. I will try once again next term, though I’m not sure they will listen. Perhaps I will get Albus to make an announcement. Though, they don’t always listen to him either.

* * *

And now the answers to who is who:

1\. Lockhart  
2\. Sirius  
3\. Severus  
4\. Hermione  
5\. Neville  
6\. Draco – though there was nothing to guess there.  
7\. The Hat


End file.
